Tout est fini
by Poune
Summary: Carson Beckett doit faire face à plusieurs chose : son métier, ses sentiments, ses doutes , lui même. Fic écrite à la 1er personne du singulier les pensées de Beckett, ship en perspective, écrite à l'époque de la 1er saison.
1. Chapter 1

_Note traditionnelle de l'auteur, qui aime vous écrire : Voilà… je me décide enfin à publier cette vieille fic, écrite quand même en 2006, et publiée à l'époque sur le forum GSO. Elle est en plusieurs parties, et comme à mon habitude sur les autres fics, j'essayerais d'être la plus régulière possible dans mes postes. Promis ! Cette fic, était à l'époque la première que j'écrivais depuis bien des années (j'entrais à la fac, la dernière que j'avais écrite datait du collège… je me souviens même plus de l'histoire, c'est pour dire). C'est aussi la première fic où j'ai essayé le style de la 1ere personne, que j'ai très vite adopté par la suite._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  
_

_Je vous laisse lire, et bien sûr… n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, qui sont toujours les bienvenus, peut importe la critique._

_Biz à tous_

_Poune !!_

**Titre :** Tout est fini...

**Genre **: Ship (entre qui et qui je ne vous le dirais pas!) et drame

**Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas ( ça serait pô drôle sinon !)…Charles Baudelaire ne m'appartient pas non plus (je me serais déjà suicidée depuis longtemps sinon… car c'est pas vraiment plein de gaieté ce qu'il écrivait le Monsieur !) Seule mon imagination m'appartient et je vous en fais cadeau gratuitement. (quoique parfois c'est pas un cadeau. Mais ça reste gratuit !!!)

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_Ange plein de gaieté, connaissez vous l'angoisse,  
La honte, les remords, les sanglots, les ennuis,  
Et les vagues terreurs de ces affreuses nuits  
Qui compriment le cœur comme un papier qu'on froisse ?  
Ange pleine de gaieté, connaissez vous l'angoisse ?_

_Ange plain de bonté, connaissez vous la haine,  
Les poings crispés dans l'ombre et les larmes de fiel,  
Quand la Vengeance bat son infernal rappel,  
Et de nos facultés se fait le capitaine ?  
Ange plein de bonté, connaissez vous la haine ?_

_Ange plein de santé, connaissez vous les Fièvres ?  
Qui, le long des grands murs de l'hospice blafard,  
Comme les exilés, s'en vont d'un pied traînard,  
Cherchant le soleil rare et remuant les lèvres ?  
Ange plein de santé, connaissez vous les Fièvres ?_

_Ange plein de beauté, connaissez vous les rides,  
Et la peur de vieillir, et ce hideux tourment  
De lire la secrète horreur du dévouement  
Dans des yeux où longtemps burent nos yeux avides ?  
Ange plein de beauté, connaissez vous les rides ?_

_Ange plein de bonheur, de joie et de lumière,  
David mourant aurait demandé la santé  
Aux émanations de ton corps enchanté ;  
Mais de toi je n'implore, ange, que tes prières,  
Ange plein de bonheur, de joie et de lumière !_

**Charles Baudelaire**, _Réversibilité_

Avec le peu de courage qu'il me reste, je sors de la pièce et le regarde. Je lui annonce la nouvelle, lui dit tout ce qui c'est passé l'instant d'avant dans la pièce d'à côté. Je lui répète que tout est fini.  
Sheppars baisse la tête, ferme les yeux… il me donne l'impression de se concentrer sur les paroles que je viens de prononcer. Du moins, une chose est sûre, ces paroles raisonnerons à jamais dans ma tête.  
En prononçant cette phrase : Tout est fini… c'est comme si la réalité venait enfin se présenter à moi. C'est en entendant ces mots que j'ai si souvent prononcé dans ma vie, sortir de ma bouche, que je me rends enfin compte que tout est fini.  
Tout est fini.  
Elle n'est plus là… et ne reviendra jamais.  
- Je suis désolé…  
Je ne connais même pas les raisons qui m'ont poussées à bafouiller cette phrase ridicule. L'habitude sûrement.  
Je m'éloigne, sans faire un geste envers Sheppard, sans même regarder MC Kay.  
Je me doute bien que tous les deux sont effondrés, mais je me veux pas m'en préoccuper.

Je me dirige vers mes quartiers… mes jambes sont lourdes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tour d'Atlantis avant d'arriver devant ma porte.  
Je m'effondre brutalement sur mon lit et fixe le plafond. C'est comme si son visage se dessinait au dessus de moi.

et là en regardant son visage...tout me revient...tout depuis le début. C'est comme si je pouvais tout revivre...  
Comme si elle pouvait revivre.


	2. Chapitre 2

Et là en regardant son visage...tout me revient...tout depuis le début. C'est comme si je pouvais tout revivre...  
Comme si elle pouvait revivre.

Quelques jours avant, la porte s'était ouverte, et après que le code d'identification de Sheppard ait été reconnu, un après un, ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement. Teyla, Ronon, aux côtés d'un Mc Kay bavard, qui essayait de leur faire comprendre je ne sais plus quelle théorie scientifique, dont lui seul connaissait le véritable sens. Puis arrivèrent enfin, le colonel Sheppard et Elizabeth Weir.  
Elle affichait un sourire magnifique, et regardait ceux qui était dans la salle de contrôle avec des yeux pétillants de joie.  
Elle avait dû rejoindre Sheppard sur cette planète pour discuter de possibles échanges entre nos deux peuples.  
Seule déception rencontrée : l'E2PZ qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu leur laisser. Ce qui avait mis Mc Kay hors de lui, même quand il dut nous l'expliquer lors du briefing. Rien que de penser qu'un extracteur de point zéro lui avait passé sous le nez, le mettait dans un état second. Pour lui, ce peuple n'en avait pas besoin et ne se servait que de très peu d'énergie d'après lui par rapport à nous sur Atlantis.

La chose la plus positive dans cette histoire, était qu'on venait alors de s'allier avec un peuple qui n'avait jamais eu affaire aux Wraiths. Ils n'en connaissaient apparemment même pas le nom. C'était étonnant, certes, mais bénéfique pour nous et les Athosiens au cas où une attaque devait encore nous tomber dessus et que nous devions abandonner Atlantis.  
Ils nous offraient la sécurité en cas de défaite, le temps de trouver un moyen de rejoindre la Terre, en échange de nos connaissances pour pouvoir exploiter un peu mieux leur E2PZ.

Comme à chaque retour de mission : bilan médical. A mon plus grand soulagement, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi cela me soulageait… comme si je m'attendais à chaque fois que cette équipe revenait, que le monde s'effondre.  
Je ne le savais pas encore…mais cette fois ci, ma peur était fondée.  
Mais pour l'instant tout allait bien. La vie pouvait reprendre son court sur Atlantis en attendant de repartir pour une nouvelle mission.

Je me souviens maintenant. En fait je me rends compte que j'ai eu du mal ces derniers jours à me souvenir du jour où tout avait commencé. Je crois que c'était ce soir là. Un soir normal, commun à toutes ces interminables soirées sur Atlantis.  
Après avoir finit le rapport d'une dernière expérience, je me suis rendu au mess. Plongé dans mon travail depuis le début de la journée, j'avais absolument oublié de déjeuner. Au final, la faim commençait à paralyser mon cerveau.  
J'arrivais au mess, l'esprit ailleurs, pris un plateau repas et me dirigeais dans la salle. Elizabeth était assise seule à table. Je m'approchais de sa table et sans même avoir fait un bruit, elle se retourna.  
- Bonsoir Carson ! lança-t-elle. Je vous en pris asseyez vous !  
Aucun mot n'était sorti de ma bouche. C'était comme si elle lisait en moi. Un peu déstabilisé, je m'installais en face d'elle.  
- L'alliance que vous avez mis au point à l'air de bien vous réjouir.  
Je me vois encore lui sortir cette phrase. Chose typique d'une personne timide n'osant pas parler à une personne qu'il apprécie : phrase absolument banale, reposant sur le sujet quotidien du travail.  
Sur le coup je me suis trouvé pathétique.  
Mais finalement, la remarque lui avait fait plaisir. Elle affichait un sourire radieux.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. Vous vous rendez compte. Si le pire devait se passer, nous aurions une chance de nous en sortir…du moins une bonne partie de l'expédition.  
- Je me suis permis d'étudier les rapport sur ce peuple… les Emiggans.  
- Oui… étrange n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ils se rapprochent étonnamment des athosiens, mais pourtant ils ont en leur possession un E2PZ.  
- Ils ne s'en servent que pour leurs temples. Les Emiggans sont des gens très pieux.  
- Quelle genre de religion ?  
- Ce que nous savons est très vague. Ils n'apprécient pas vraiment de parler de leur religion avec des personnes qui n'ont pas les même croyances. Mais ils sont tout de même très ouverts… le fait d'accueillir des personnes étrangères, tel que nous ne leur fait aucun soucis. Il nous est juste défendu d'entrer dans les enceintes sacrées des temples.  
- J'ai pu en discuter tout à l'heure avec Ronon… je veux dire… je suis septique sur le fait qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence des Wraiths.  
- Ronon se pose trop de question. Et vous aussi Carson. Aussi puissants sont-ils les Wraiths n'ont sûrement pas encore visité toute la galaxie Pégase.  
- Vous avez sûrement raison.  
Il a dû se passer au moins dix bonnes minutes pour qu'enfin l'interminable silence qui s'était installé à notre table ne soit rompu.  
Je l'avais remarqué, elle cachait quelque chose. Elle avait le même sourire qu'un enfant qui trop content d'avoir fait une bêtise était pressé de partager son secret avec quelqu'un.  
Elle fixait son assiette en jouant avec les petits poids du bout de sa fourchette, avec ce même sourire.  
- Elizabeth ? qu'avez vous fait ? lui avais-je demandé en avançant ma tête vers elle tout en essayant de croiser son regard  
Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que personne d'autre que moi ne l'écouterai.  
- Vous savez comment je suis…de nature curieuse.  
- Oui… ??  
- En fait… Je devrais presque avoir honte de ce que j'ai fait…mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi.  
- Qu'avez vous fait ?  
- Je suis allez voir de plus près leur enceinte sacrée.  
- Vous n'avez osé.  
- Si.  
- Mais vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure qu'il était interdit aux infidèles de pénétrer à l'intérieure.  
- Mais c'est le cas. Je n'ai fait que jeter un coup d'œil. Leur architecture est magnifique. Avoua-t-elle enfin. Et leur temple… !  
- Vous êtes entrée dans un temple ??!!  
Elle me fit signe de parler moins fort, et me regarda d'un air rassurant.  
- Non ! je ne suis pas allée jusque là.  
- Personne ne vous a vu ? je veux dire… ce n'est pas sécurisé ?  
- Non… du moins pour la première question. Pour la seconde j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et apparemment personne n'est au courant, car le jour d'après l'accord a été signé. Sans problème.  
- Vous avez profané un lieu sacré Elizabeth. Lui avais-je soupiré  
- Ne croyez pas que j'en suis fière !  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que vous donnez.  
Et ce fut le fou rire. Un fou rire dû au fait d'avoir pu enfin dire à quelqu'un sa faute.  
- Je n'aurais jamais osé penser ça de vous.  
- Vous ne me connaissez pas beaucoup Carson.  
Le temps avait passé plus rapidement qu'on avait pensé. Il se faisait tard.  
Nous avions quitté ensemble le mess. Pour se diriger vers le télé porteur qui nous dirigerait vers nos quartiers respectifs.  
Les couloirs d'Atlantis étaient vides et silencieux. A ce niveau de la cité, plus rien ne se passait. Un peu plus loin, il devait y avoir encore quelques techniciens de nuit, qui travaillaient sur je ne sais quel projet. Mais ici, le calme le plus parfait, donnant à cette partie de la cité une atmosphère apaisante.  
- J'adore cet instant. Avoua-t-elle  
- Pardon ?  
Bien sûr, c'est toujours dans ces moments, que je m'égare dans mes pensées, et que je ne comprends pas lorsque la personne à mes côtés se décide enfin à parler.  
Elle me sourit rapidement et répéta.  
- J'adore cet instant.  
Front plissé, sourcil droit levé, petit regard en coin : trois ingrédients pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir.  
Elle éclata de rire et s'expliqua.  
- Atlantis, le soir. Le calme. Personne qui ne court à droite ou à gauche. J'ai l'impression d'être seule ici, et de redécouvrir tout le charme de cette cité lorsque les Anciens l'ont construite. Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
- Si…un peu.  
- A chaque fois que je traverse ces longs couloirs silencieux, je me décris cette cité. Et je me dis à quel point nous avons de la chance d'être ici.  
- Vous en doutez parfois ?  
- Oui. Pas vous ? Vous ne vous dites pas parfois, que vous préféreriez être chez vous, avec les gens que vous aimez, avec vos amis, votre famille. Qu'au lieux d'être à votre bureau, vous voudriez être à un endroit chez vous qui vous rappelle autre chose que votre travail. Rencontrer d'autres personnes, dans des endroits toujours différents, mais qu'au moins vous êtes sûr d'avoir plus de chance d'en sortir vivant. En avez-vous pas assez parfois…  
…de me lever le matin et de me demander si oui ou non, on sera attaquer. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Sur qui allons nous tomber en allant sur cette planète ? qui arrivera à l'infirmerie blessé ? Quel sera le nouveau virus qu'ils vont me rapporter ? Combien de malade encore avant que l'on découvre le vaccin ? Qui vais-je devoir opérer ?

La mort de qui vais-je devoir annoncer. ?

Se lever le matin et avoir la simple envie de prendre ma voiture et d'aller prendre l'air sur les collines près de chez moi. Respirer l'air frais de mon cher pays natal.  
Sortir le soir, et aller boire un verre avec mes amis. Après être aller voir ma mère et m'être assuré que tout va bien.  
Pouvoir me coucher le soir et me dire que le lendemain matin je me réveillerais chez moi.  
Se rendre compte jour après jour à quel point les miens me manquent…mais toujours se rattraper en se disant que j'ai de la chance d'être ici. Que je fais plus que jamais ce que j'aime. Que se plonger dans ce genre de pensées me précipitera un jour où l'autre au fond d'un gouffre.  
Et se réveiller le matin dans un grand lit, seul, dans une chambre, dans une cité très ancienne plantée comme un iceberg au plein milieux de l'océan. Et se dire que de toute façon tout le monde est à la même enseigne.  
Sortir de ma tête toutes ces idées malsaines et enfin…respirer et commencer une nouvelle journée sur Atlantis.

- Si ! lui avais-je enfin répondu. Quelques fois…  
Sans même que je m'en rende compte, nous étions déjà arrivé au niveau des quartiers. Nous nous fîmes un petit signe en guise de bonne nuit…et chacun prit la direction de son petit chez soi.


End file.
